My Destiny
by BlackSeeker
Summary: This story starts after Lily tells Snape that she can't be his friend anymore, before leaving him standing outside the Gryffindor common room. It takes up after that, covering the story of Lily, James, Snape and the Marauders.
1. The Fork in the Road

[ O my gosh! It's my first fanfic! I can't believe how excited I am to submit it! I thought I should make you aware that this story continues after Lily tells Snape she can no longer be his friend in HPDH. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of this story except the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. So let's not sue anyone.

* * *

_' **Your eyes are the brightest of all the colours**: You'll always be my thunder._

_So bring on the rain,_

_and bring on the thunder.'_

- Thunder, Boys Like Girls

* * *

Lily stood with her back against the inside of the portrait hole. She just stood there, staring into the common room. 

She didn't regret her decision, but she regretted having to leave him. Lily had forgiven him for calling her a Mudblood, but the time had come to make her decision. She loved him, he was probably as dear to her as Petunia, but the inevitable separation of their lives had finally arrived.

He had chosen his path long ago, the one that led to Lord Voldemort. Lily simply would not follow him.

No, Lily did not regret her decision, but this did nothing to abate the pain that wracked her chest, making it hard for her to breathe.

Her friend, Mary, got up from her seat and, catching sight of Lily's face, rushed over and put her arm around her shoulders.

"You're better off, being shot of him," she said it soothingly, quietly.

Lily followed her into the Gryffindor common room, wrapping her own arms around herself for added comfort. Mary gently patted her shoulder as Lily continued on to her dormitory.

She already felt alone without the friendship of Severus Snape.

He had been the one to explain her magical gift, had been there when her sister had turned her back on her. She had shared her deepest thoughts with him, and deepest fears.

She hated that she had to let him go. Hated the choice he had made. Hated that she understood why he hadn't chosen her.

Lily Evans was not a weeper, but as she sat on the open windowsill, she saw the tears blur her vision.

Wiping them on her sleeve, she looked through the open window into the cool night air. The Black Lake sat smooth as a tinted piece of glass. She looked at the grounds of Hogwarts, exhaustion slowly setting in.

She suddenly realised that the wooshing sound she had been hearing could not possibly be wind, the lake and trees sat as still as stone. Perturbed, she stuck her head out the window, red hair falling forward, looking for whatever was causing the noise.

A blur of broomstick and black hair suddenly wizzed past her nose, and she was tugged out the window. She gave a screech of alarm but only the Giant Squid heard her properly.

The boy clutching her laughed.

" Relax Evans, I'm not going to drop you."

" Potter! You complete prat!" , her roar slightly hysterical because she was half dangling from the broom.

She screamed again as he suddenly let go of her, letting her fall neatly into the shallows of the lake.

She plunged into the icy water, her nightgown billowing around her. She pushed off from the bottom and her head broke the surface. She spluttered and flailed trying to climb onto the shore.

James Potter reappeared, clutching that god forsaken snitch that always seemed to be about his person. He was grinning, his eyes running over her sopping wet body.

" You shouldn't have called me a prat, Evans. It's not good for my ego."

He looked far from wounded.

" You are...the most terrible–", but he never found out, for at that moment she lost her footing and went tumbling back into the lake.

Roaring with laughter, James splashed in after her. He grabbed her as she surfaced and carried her onto the shore.

Rather unceremoniously, he dropped her with a huff onto the grass. He remained standing, crossing his arms, ready for the explosion.

Her hair shined as brightly as her anger.

"What in the hell are you playing at?! Yanking people out of windows! You are such a conceited, reckless–"

" Hang on, Evans. You've already told me all this today. Remember? While defending your good friend Snivellus."

She looked up at him. He was still dressed in his school clothes, though worn in a more relaxed fashion that all the students adapted after classes.

His shirt was untucked and the sleeves rolled up too just below his elbows. His tie hung loosely around his neck.

Though dark, his eyes were deep and penetrating. His black hair was in a constant state of disarray.

James Potter was, without a doubt, the most desired boy at Hogwarts. Girls stared at him, flirted with him or blushed when he looked at them. The boys desired to be him. Admiring him for his layed back attitude and undeniable talent.

All this did not change the fact that Lily considered him an arrogant git.

" That was _so _typical of you. Can never resist a chance to show off, can you, Potter?"

" It's not showing off. Just some Gryffindors having a bit of fun with a well hated Slytherin."

Lily opened her mouth to tell him what she thought of his _fun_, however James was not finished:

" You know he would have done the same, Evans. Worse even. Him and his cronies aren't exactly looking for a laugh when they hex people," he looked serious all of a sudden, almost pleading.

Lily was not so disillusioned to deny it.

Bleakly, she continued on more calmly,

" Why on earth, did you pull me out of that window?"

" I didn't feel like sleeping. I was just playing around when I saw you. I decided I wanted to talk to you about the annoying habit you have of turning me down."

His tone was light and conversational, but his eyes flashed. Lily raised her eyebrows.

" I've already told you, Potter."

He shook his head. Lily clamoured to her feet, still drenched, wearing only the thin white night dress and dressing gown. She shivered involuntarily in the cool air.

She saw that James had noticed her shiver.

He was suddenly closing the distance between them, his eyes strangely blank. She backed up hastily, but after a slight rise found her back pressed up against a stone wall. In a matter of seconds he had closed the distance.

He stopped, leaving about four inches of space between them, his hands in his pockets. His eyes had become level with hers because of the slightly higher ground she had backed on to.

" I'm really not what you think I am."

Framed by clumped, wet lashes, Lily's eyes flashed greener than anything in the human world.

James did not say anything more but he did not move. He rarely got this close to her, he feared her too much. He wasn't about to give up something he craved so much, but rarely experienced.

" You're not what _they _think you are either," she hissed.

Still he stood, his face so close to hers. Lily shivered violently.

He sighed. " Let me get you back up to bed. You're going to get sick standing out here in wet clothes."

" I wouldn't get on that broom with you if the fate of the free world was at stake."

She pushed his chest with both hands until he moved enough to free her. She stomped off towards the front door of the castle, intending to walk up. She would rather face the wrath of a dozen caretakers than let Potter help her.

He looked shocked.

" Don't be daft, Evans. You know you'll never get in, they lock the doors you know."

She closed her eyes tight in frustration. Finally making up her mind, she whirled to face him.

" Fine," she said through clenched teeth.

A few minutes later they arrived at her window. She quickly unwrapped her arms from around his waist and climbed through her window.

She gave him a disdainful glare as he flew off once again, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

So what did you think? I would love to know! Praise/criticism/ideas, all is welcome. Tell me _everything_!


	2. An Urgent Visit to Hogsmeade

[ Thank you so much for the reviews/favourites/alerts!

**Natalia Lima:** I am continuing! Hope you like it!

**SwordPrincess: **Lol perhaps you're right. Thanks for watching it!

**Rockstar Raquel: **I've posted more! Just for you!

**bithya: **Thanks for the favourite!

**Prongsthewhitehart: **Thanks so much for the compliments!

I appreciate it so much! Ok, so continuing. The second chapter, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Do I need one of these again? Just in case. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Emma and Cassandra. The rest belong to J.K Rowling. Who is brilliant.

* * *

_' **The dust has only just begun to form**: Mm, what did you say?_

_That it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is.'_

- Hide and Seek, Imogen Heap

* * *

Lily was forced to wake up much earlier than usual the next morning, determined as she was to wash the lake water out of her hair. She dawned her school robes and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, she seated herself beside Mary and two others of their friends. She realized that many of the Gryffindors were giving her brief, proud looking smiles. It seems word had gotten around about her newly severed friendship with a certain Slytherin. Lily returned their smiles halfheartedly.

" I'm going to fail my potions exam. There's absolutely no hope for it," Cassandra was saying bleakly, helping herself to toast.

Potions was their last OWL exam and was scheduled to take place the day after tomorrow. Lily wasn't especially bothered by it, she was good at potions.

" How do you think you guys did in the Defence one anyway?" Lily asked.

" Pretty good. I found I knew everything pretty well, I just wonder how closely they watch for details. I tried to shorten my answers to stay in the space, but now that I think about it perhaps it was to much..."

" You passed Emma!" ,the rest of the girls cried, exasperated. Emma was supremely intelligent. She seemed to think it was the only good thing she had to offer, so she tried to cultivate it as much as possible.

The rest of the girls seemed to think all had gone reasonably well.

A momentary hush fell over the table as two boys came striding into the hall, laughing and giving the odd shove.

Everyone watched as James and Sirius made there way over to an already reading Lupin and gleeful Petigrew, and sat down. James exchanged rather rough greetings with his two friends before his eyes automatically sought out Lily Evans.

She refused to notice he was looking at her or even his existence. She began to speak with Cassandra, intending on discussing the upcoming exam.

"Oi! Evans! Is your hair really still wet from last night?", he was smiling wickedly at her, noticing her still damp locks from her shower.

The girls at the table went into a twitter of what he could possibly mean. Many glared at Lily.

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand him!

With her nose in the air she swiftly swung from the bench, and made her way for the exit. She couldn't stop herself from shooting him a death glare.

He chuckled as she left though he was really annoyed. He turned to Sirius and remarked:

"Women!"

He hid his disappointment well.

Lily stalked from the hall fuming. God how she loathed him.

Mary, Cassandra and Emma came hurrying out a few seconds later and caught up with her.

" What the bloody hell was that all about?", Cassandra asked, her eyes slightly wide.

" You do not," Lily said through gritted teeth, "even want to know."

" Come on Lily! Half those girls nearly killed you back there, this _has_ to be interesting," Mary was dying for details, but she also felt protective of her friend.

Lily recounted the events of the previous night. She left nothing out and told them of her being pulled out her window and rudely dropped into the Black Lake. Her anger was apparent in the way she tossed her long red hair.

When she was finished there was silence as her friends gawped at her, speechless. Slightly shocked and slightly envious.

" James Potter," Cassandra finally said, "is a neanderthal. Would you like me to kill him? You know I'd do it for you."

She said it in a manner of all seriousness. Lily couldn't help the giggle.

" That's terrible!" Mary said truthfully. She continued,

" You have a lot more self-control than I do though. I wish I could hate him like you do."

She looked wistful.

" The only self control I apply is in resisting the urge to hex his brains out," Lily muttered.

Emma remained silent.

They were climbing the staircase leading up to their common room, intending on getting their bags and heading outside for Potions revision. It was a beautiful day, much like it had been yesterday, with the sun glinting over everything.

They padded up to their dormitory and began gathering potions text books and all their old notes, talking and laughing all the while. They were about to head back through the portrait hole when they noticed a group of students, mostly girls, huddled around the notice board. A sign was posted that read in big, scarlet script:

_OWL/NEWT BALL:_

_URGENT VISIT TO HOGSMEADE_

" What fresh hell...", Cassandra muttered as two squealing girls tumbled past her, racing upstairs to get ready for the impending trip to the village.

Under the notice the script continued:

_...In light of the OWL and NEWT examinations, that are hence_

_half way finished, the Minister of Magic, Micheal Plumcorn,_

_has organized a ball in honour of his finished inspection. _

_As you are all well aware, the Minister for Magic has _

_been here in the school inspecting the examination process_

_looking for flaws, something that is done every seventy years. _

_Expecting a successful inspection, he would like to celebrate_

_with all fourth, six and seventh years; those who have written_

_the examinations. An extra visit to Hogsmeade has been scheduled_

_for today in order to purchase dress robes. The ball will take place at _

_7 o'clock on the 25__th__, after the last examination. _

" How exciting!", Mary said in a high-pitched voice, as she bounced up and down, looking at her friends.

" That's _so_ kind of the Minister to organize a ball," Emma looked just as excited as Mary.

Even Lily and Cassandra were smiling. They had never been to a Hogswarts ball before.

" Shall we go into the village, then? I havn't got any witch dress robes," Lily was grinning, eager to partake in this new experience.

Mary and Emma practically fell over each other in their haste to gather their money and cloaks. Lily and Cassandra looked at each other before racing off just as fast as the other two.

Once in the village the girls began riffling through every shop that sold witches dress robes. Surprised by the sudden onslaught of female students, the shopkeepers were doing their best to help each girl, but tensions began to run high as the Hogwarts girls began to fight over certain dresses.

At the end of it, the shops were left extremely dishevelled and the shopkeepers in a state of disarrayed exhaustion.

Aided by Cassandra, who had experience with formal wear, all four girls managed to find robes that suited them beautifully.

" That was fantastic!", Lily breathed. She loved the wizarding world.

Walking up through the grounds, Lily was slightly put out to see a hunched figure waiting at the entrance of the castle. She had a sneaking suspicion she knew who it was.

They got closer and Lily's suspicion was confirmed. There, apparently waiting for her, was the sallow, tired looking face of Severus.

Cassandra, finally noticing him, stopped dead and glared at him through slitted eyes.

It seemed that Sev wanted to speak with her, and despite her choice she couldn't bring herself to humiliate him in front of her friends. She nodded for them to keep walking; Cassandra took a bit more convincing.

She waited for a few minutes after they left before saying,

" Sev, I only stopped so they wouldn't hear this," she breathed in, " I told you I couldn't be your friend anymore. Not with what you've done. I was perfectly serious when I said it last night."

She walked past him. He made to grab her arm, but her eyes flashed so warningly that he lowered it. She hurried through the castle and up the staircase.

She was walking up to the common room, when she passed a seemingly deserted corridor. She suddenly heard the ghoulish voice of Sylvester Avery, hissing and threatening. She turned into the corridor and witnessed a small first year boy being hoisted against a wall, an invisible hand seemingly around his throat.

The harsh voice of Tony Mulciber rang out,

" Filthy Mudblood! Did you think we'd take pity on you?"

The little boy was gagging and struggling trying to free himself. He looked terrified. Avery let out a disgusting laugh.

The horribleness and cruelty of it swept through Lily. It made her furious that they thought they could treat people that way. She found herself only metres away from the scene, pointing her wand at Mulciber.

" Put him down, Mulciber!"

Her eyes flashed green with anger. Mulciber lost his concentration, dropping the boy. The boy picked himself up and ran from the hallway, clutching his throat and gasping. The hulking Slytherin's had smiles on their twisted faces.

Lily, a muggle born, was in a completely deserted hallway with the Death Eater's of Hogwarts.

* * *

O my god.

So to be honest the ball thing is a bit of a self indulgence. But it plays a role in the plot! I swear!

To come: Some action, some Snape and the beginning of an unexpected friendship. But it might not be who you think!

So tell me what you thought of this chapter. Tell me what you thinks to come. Tell me your life story if you really feel like it. I want to hear it _all!_


	3. The Truce

[ Ok, so finally an update! Sorry it took me so long but I was on vacation and then I had to move houses...yeah, it's been busy! You know what I just realised? The school year starts in about one week more or less. Shoot me now.

**Tigger66:** Thank you! I turly am sorry it took me so long!

**ginnyweaslyssis2402: **I hope you enjoy what happens!

**lily's silver doe: **I really liked your review! I'm glad you thought it was funny!

**MySite: **That's so unfortunate! I hope it works soon. Thank you!

**bananasRcool: **Here it is, just for you!

**Natalia Lima: **This one is longer. I hope you like it too!

* * *

_' If I die, don't follow me._

_**Your family will need you.**_

_Stay for them._

_I can wait.'_

- A Breath of Snow and Ashes, Diana Gabaldon

* * *

Lily stared at her attackers. They were grinning maliciously and gleefully back at her, advancing like huge menacing boulders. 

Anger flared through her. She stood and glared back just as menacingly, wand raised and pointed. She did not fear Avery or Mulciber, though she knew the damage they could inflict.

She did not move an inch as they advanced, parting to surround her. She glared from Avery to Mulciber through hooded eyes, watching for any sign that they were about to throw their first hex. She felt their eyes digging into her, over her; excitement lighting their features. Mulciber grinned even wider so his teeth were beared, his eyes flashed.

Lily felt cold spread through her body; that look could not mean anything good.

" I'm not afraid of you, Mulciber. You look like a hyena that's been whacked over the head when you smile like that." She continued to glower at him.

Fury whipped through Mulciber's face. The fire that illuminated the corridor glanced off his twisted features making him look more mangled than ever. The corridor remained silent, everyone would be in their dormitory by now; no one would be coming through any time soon.

Avery made a sudden move and Lily whirled to face him, nose in the air; defiant. Avery giggled but did not hex her, his wand was still slightly relaxed in his hand.

" It's too bad she's as dirty as scum." He took a few steps towards her; the predatory boulder.

"It's too bad you're a thick coward." She gave him a dirty look, her voice dripping with disdain.

She now had her back against a wall so that she could keep both of them within her vision. They were advancing, slowly but surely, anger evident on both their faces.

" You filthy, Mudblood! You probably think that since you've befriended Severus you're somehow above the filth! Be warned, Severus will be angry, but he will understand in the end. He won't save you."

" Oh, and I suppose you think I'm going to cower in terror? Beg for your mercy? You don't _scare_ me Mulciber! People are terrified of the dark magic you use, but you're a coward. If you didn't have the support of your precious Death Eaters you'd never have the guts to hex a fly! You're pathetic!", she spat the words, frowning in disgust.

She brandished her wand right under his nose.

"Don't think I'll be yelling for anyone to save me, no less Severus Snape."

His face slackened slightly before abruptly hardening once again in a distasteful sneer, he stepped back and whipped his wand through the air.

" _Mors Mordre!"_

The curse he threw burst from the tip of his wand in a thick stream of smoky black. Lily whirled just in time, the curse missing her by centimetres, and turned again.

" _Expelliarmus!"_, she yelled pointing her wand at Mulciber. His wand went flying through the air and out of sight .

Before she could stun Avery, a red jet of light came shooting towards her. She was forced to duck behind a suit of armour to avoid being hit.

She heard Avery running at her.

"Cru-"

But she pushed the suit of armour, sending it crashing over him. His words were lost as the metal sent him sprawling to the floor.

Her wand in her hand, she ran towards the nearby trophy room. It would be harder for them to see her in there, and harder for them to aim.

She stood out of sight, pressing herself flat against the back of a trophy case. If she could lure them in far enough she could slip out behind them and lock them in. Not exactly a brilliant plan, but it was the best she could do. She would have to hope that Avery and Mulciber really were as thick as they seemed.

Avery came heaving through the door. He was breathing heavily and he had a cut just above his right eye. Mulciber was not with him.

"Right, Mudblood. It's all over for you know."

He held his wand aloft and walked slowly into the room. His eyes were narrowed and searching.

Without warning, he violently raised his wand at one of the cases.

"Destructo!" The glass shattered into a million pieces, showering the floor with diamond like shards. The trophies clattered and fell as well.

He shattered the next case, and then the next.

"I know you're here, Mudblood! Don't think I don't!"

Another case burst and spilled to the floor.

Her case was next. She held her wand up and prepared herself.

" _Petrificus totalus!"_

She heard Avery's bulk hit the floor in a muffled bang. Lily hadn't moved. She still stood behind the case. Someone else had immobilized Avery.

"You there, Evans?"

It was Sirius Black.

What on earth was he _doing_ here?

Lily slipped out from behind the case and looked at his handsome face in surprise. Avery lay amongst the sharp crystals. His eyes were the only things that could move; he looked at her stupidly.

"How did you..?"

She really hadn't expected anyone to come to her aid. No less Sirius Black of all people. Lily and Sirius had never exactly had a civil conversation. He was just as bad, if not worse, than James. He was arrogant and self-centred; he walked through the school as if he owned it. He hexed and harassed and made fun of others for his and his friends personal enjoyment. What bothered her more was that he got away with it! People worshipped the ground he walked on, he was exceedingly good-looking, intelligent, witty, classy and the best friend of James Potter.

It made her sick.

And even though she would rather swallow a slug than speak to him, she could not deny that at this moment, she was relieved, if not happy, to see him.

" Oliver ran into me, literally, outside the portrait hole. He told me Lily Evans was downstairs alone with a couple of Slytherins."

He blew out the pent-up air in his lungs and ran one of his hands through his dark hair.

He glanced at Avery, who lay stiff as a board. He noticed the cut on his head.

" My god! You cut this one up and broke the other's wand! I had no idea you'd decide to join our cause so soon after the bollocking you gave James yesterday."

He winked. He was smiling at her, teasing, but he also looked slightly impressed.

She looked indignant.

" I didn't break Mulciber's wand."

His brows furrowed and he glanced quickly out the door.

" Well something did. I passed him on my way down here. He was falling all over himself, he couldn't get away fast enough. Bloody coward," he muttered darkly.

Lily could still not think of a single thing to say. Thanking him would have been appropriate. He had after all, potentially saved her from being massacred by Avery. Somehow the gratitude just wasn't coming.

"I guess we'd better clean up in here. All hell will break loose if Filch sees this.."

He muttered the repairing charm and the case flew back together, trophies and everything back in their places.

For lack of anything better to say, Lily turned to help him, putting together the last of the smashed glass and metal.

" I think we'll leave you here for the night, Avery," Sirius was smiling at the frozen mass still face-up on the floor " I would pay to see you explain your way out of this one."

With that he grabbed Lily's robes and pulled her out the door. She tried, in vain, to twist out of his grasp. He followed, and after shutting the door, he locked it and chuckled deeply, he turned to her.

" So," he asked as if continuing a pleasant conversation " how exactly did you get yourself in that mess?"

He looked genuinely curious. She told him about seeing the boy.

" They're getting reckless," he narrowed his eyes, " that can't be good."

They were silent for a moment.

" Thank you," she said, exhaling.

He had been deep in thought, he looked at her, brows furrowed.

" Anytime," and he clapped her on the back and went striding off through the corridor, " I think James ought to know about this."

" Wha-," against her better judgement Lily went running after him.

" Sirius, what is going on?"

The use of his first name caused him to stop suddenly in his tracks. She had never addressed him like that. He turned to face her.

" They're not being as careful anymore. That can mean many things, but none of them are good. Something's obviously changed to make them more confident. I think something's going to happen; soon."

And he went rushing off once again.

" Even if there is, how on earth can you possibly find out what it is?" she was trying her best to keep up, "And what on earth could you possibly do about it?"

" We'll find out somehow. James and I always do," he grinned, " And then we'll get them before they can say 'Mudblood'..."

" Black, you are a _student_! One student! How can you possibly be planning..."

" In case you've forgotten, Mulciber and Avery are students as well. They're also Death Eaters Evans, they may not have the mark but they are. They weren't playing around back there, they meant every word they said."

They rounded a corner.

" Just stop, for one minute please!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. He crossed his arms obviously impatient. He didn't have time for this.

" If something's going on I want to help," she said quietly.

Sirius's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He hadn't been expecting _that_.

" Snivellus isn't going to be happy about this," he said wryly. Nevertheless, he pulled her into a more secluded area where he was sure not even Peeves would over hear them.

" Listen, everyone knows that The Dark Lord has been planning. Up 'till now he hasn't been able to do anything because he didn't have enough followers. For Mulciber and Avery to act so careless, it must mean that they think it won't matter soon if they get expelled. They think he's finally going to act. They may not be in his inner circle, but there are other ways of finding out if you're serious about joining him."

He took a deep breath,

" I admit, I don't know what we can do. But we can't just _sit _here!"

Lily thought of last night and her conversation with Severus.

_You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine._

She thought of her parents, of Petunia, who would all be gone if You-Know-Who moved into the open. There had never really been a choice.

" I have to help you. It- it just can't happen..."

Sirius understood what Lily was thinking. Being a Muggle born she had more at stake than he did.

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Apparently this has been a rough couple of days for you, huh? I heard about you and Severus."

" He wasn't the same anymore. Not for a long time, really."

" I'm...sorry." He said the words extremely slowly like he was contemplating how they sounded.

She knew how much it took for him to say that and actually mean it.

She lifted her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself instinctively.

" Look, I promise to keep you in this. Whatever I find out I'll immediately come and tell you."

He gave her a smile that seemed to ask for a truce.

She smiled back, and actually offered him her hand for him to shake.

He laughed, and it sounded to Lily like he was barking. He took her hand shook it firmly.

" Come on, I need to get back to my potions text book. You interrupted my studying you know," he pretended to look offended.

She shook her head and smiled, following him out, once again, into the corridor.

* * *

The next morning the fifth year Gryffindors found their services volunteered to the Herbology teacher. It seemed that a load of Dragonhead daisies were in need of planting before the end of the school year, or risk the burning of the entire Forbidden Forest.

Lily dutifully marched down with the other Gryffindors and began dressing for in protective gear, respectively. She was a bit apprehensive about how safe it was for her to handle the daisies when she was so exhausted.

After the proper instructions were given, Professor Olif began handing out burn proof gloves.

The gloves were being distributed when Lily realised that Sirius had come to stand next to her. Without thinking twice, she handed him a pair and grimaced a smile at the unpleasant task that had been bestowed upon them.

Sirius took the gloves smiling ruefully back. Lily then proceeded to pull on her own gloves and went to stand beside Emma.

There were more than a few, to say the least, who were put out by this display.

However, none more so than the Marauders, Emma, Cassandra and Mary. The previous actually stopped dead in alarm. They looked from Sirius to Lily, and back again. Some mouths dropped open.

Sirius and Lily both continued on with their work, not noticing state of confusion they had left their friends in. The rest decided to hastily follow suit, like nothing had happened.

The girls settled into replanting the daisies. They were discussing strategy on how to tackle a particularly vicious one when Mary abruptly asked everyone who they were all going to the ball with. Apparently her excitement could not be contained any longer.

Everyone noticed that Cassandra's look became very black.

" What's going on?" Emma asked, Mary's question momentarily forgotten.

Cassandra's jaw clenched,

" They're attacking right, left and centre."

Lily sighed. This event was obviously pushing Cassandra to the edge.

Just then, the daisy, taking advantage of their inattention, tried to take a chunk out of Emma's side.

A tightly wound Cassandra hit it over the head with one of her books, knocking the plant out cold. She then transferred it to the ground like they had been told and covered it with dirt.

Emma looked at her gratefully, but she could not mask her slight disapproval.

" Why don't you just go with one of them, Cassandra?" Mary breathed, uncomprehending, " I cannot believe she said no to Henry Oakwood," she said turning to Lily and Emma, as though they would plead her case.

Henry Oakwood was a very popular seventh year Ravenclaw.

" He's a bloody half wit! You should have heard him trying to ask me, it took him about three years to spit it out," she cried, exasperated, " I'd rather hurl myself off the astronomy tower than spend the night with someone who can't even speak to me properly!"

She started replanting with a frustrated viciousness.

" So who are you all going with?" Cassandra asked, changing the subject.

" Remus Lupin," Mary jumped in excitedly and then blushed, " he asked me last night."

" Patrick Frost," Emma said happily.

Cassandra nodded her head in approval,

" And you?" she asked Lily.

" Simon Rozwell," she replied.

She didn't notice that James, who was working a few feet away, was very nearly singed when she said this.

Early that morning, and by early she meant the moment she'd stepped out of her dormitory, Simon had approached her and asked her to the ball. She barely remembered telling him she'd be happy to go with him, she'd been so tired.

Still, she didn't mind Simon. She had been partnered with him a couple of times in Potion's class. He seemed very nice.

Over the course of a few hours the girls managed to plant all of their Dragonhead daisies, emerging basically intact.

Cassandra, who was once again in high spirits, had to be strongly discouraged from keeping one of the plants. The one she had knocked out had awoken with a certain affection for her.

They decided they would relax a bit until they had to wright their last exam. They had studied and reviewed as much as they could, all they could do was wait.

Lily was just cooling her feet in the lake when she saw a dark, sallow figure rushing towards her once again.

Snape looked positively demented as he rushed towards her.

" Lily! I just heard...never would have...didn't know-" he was incoherent with worry and in the presence of her friends.

Lily stood.

" Sev, I'm alright," she took his hand.

She should be mad at him, furious really. She shouldn't be consoling him.

In a way she still hoped to see ten-year old Severus, one who had no idea he would want to join You-Know-Who.

When she looked at him she saw both.

Which is why she kissed his open palm, and then closed his fingers over it.

And then she walked away.

* * *

Thoughts? Ideas? Oppinions? Appreciated. 

Be kind and review!


	4. The Opportunity

Finally...

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_' Then children grow up, _

_and you no longer know what they think_

_or **what they feel**._

_And that's how it should be, I suppose.'_

- The Shadow of the Wind, Carlos Zafon

* * *

Lily sat in one of the huge leather chairs, watching her two friends exchange excited banter. There was a buzz that enveloped the Gryffindors today, partly because of the release of OWL induced tension and the prospect of the ball that was to take place that night.

Lily was feeling extremely content at the moment. She hunched lazily into her plush seating, smiling at Mary and Emma. It was the best thing in the world, to watch them talk because she had absolutely nothing else to do and nowhere else to be for the moment.

" How about we start getting ready?", Mary said rising, giddy with excitement.

" That seems reasonable," Emma rose as well, " Common' Lily!" she begged the glassy eyed red-headed girl.

" We still have two hours!" Lily complained, returning to her surroundings. It simply wasn't fair for her to have to get up already.

" Better safe than sorry!," Mary said quickly, grabbing Lily by the arm and tugging her from the chair.

Lily smiled at the other two girls as they climbed the stairs into the girls dormitory. The room was decorated in sheets of gold and red. The four huge windows let light shine in through the gold curtains covering everything in a dream like glitter. The beds were each a mess from not being made but were exquisite with their house-appropriate draping.

Today the girls dormitory also happened to be covered from floor to ceiling in an array of formal wear. The effect was extremely surreal, like stepping out of reality.

Lily walked over to her own bed, that stood between the ones belonging to Emma and Cassandra. Cassandra's bed was even more dishevelled than the rest, with Quidditch gear and broomstick care items. But amid the mess Cassandra had also lain her attire for the ball, lumped in a shining creamy-gold coloured mass, ready so that she could throw herself into it the moment she got back from her Quidditch practice.

Lily retrieved her own stuff from her bed and went to join her friends in the bathroom so they could all get ready together.

It seemed they weren't the only ones that were getting ready early. The whole dorm and bathroom was filled with girls walking around in various levels of dress, some just in towels and underwear, others in bathrobes.

Lily, Emma and Mary found a spot and placed all there stuff on the counter. They decided to do their hair first. They took turns showering in the gold and red ceramic shower.

Lily washed her hair with a gloss shampoo that came in a pink bottle and scrubbed her face.

When she was done she joined her other two friends in front of the mirror.

She unwrapped her long red hair from the towel and dried it with her wand. After a few moments and a few more muttered spells her tresses lay smooth and straight too just below the bottom of her shoulder blades.

The girls finally stood ready admiring and coo-ing over each other. Mary wore a tiny, royal purple, strapless dress that cinched in at the waist and then puffed out reaching the tops of her thighs. Emma's dress was a light blue, soft and flowing; it lit her from within.

Lily's dress was white. The soft white that seemed pure; it wrapped around her little waist and was held up by the thinnest of straps. The dress was as simple as a sheet, but still exquisite. The rawest kind of beauty.

It happened to look like Lily.

" Cassandra really should be back by now," Emma said frowning at the time.

Cassandra was a Gryffindor chaser, though most got the impression that she would be better suited as a beater.

" I tried to convince her not to go, she won't have nearly enough time to get ready," Mary rushed over to Cassandra's bed and fretted with the dress, straitening it .

" I'll go down to the pitch and see what's going on," Lily said chuckling. She was ridiculously curious and excited to discover what Cassandra had gotten herself into.

She proceeded from the dormitory, leaving Mary and Emma to their final touch-ups.

Just as Lily approached the exit, Cassandra herself came crashing through the portrait hole, muttering to herself and shouting at someone behind her.

Apparently all was not well.

" You are so lucky I don't have time to deal with you right now!" she spat, clearly fuming.

She stomped across the common room. Her hair was windblown and she had a dirt smudged on her cheek. Grass stains covered her Quidditch robes.

" It was brilliant and you know it!", Donahue, another Gryffindor chaser, came stumbling in after her. It took a great amount of effort for him to say this, he was laughing so hard.

" What happened?" Lily asked suspiciously.

" Christ!" Cassandra nearly fell up the stairs, as she was in the middle of pulling of her robes. She didn't exactly have a lot of time left to get ready.

" This prat decided it would be amusing to tackle of my broom at full speed." The last part was muffled by the shirt she was tugging over her head. Cassandra didn't really know the meaning of modesty.

" I think he broke my bloody hand." she muttered examining her injured limb, that was slowly turning purple.

Donahue stared, his arrogant swagger deserting him. He looked like he was trying to swallow.

James and the rest of the players entered at that moment. They were all talking and carrying their brooms.

James noticed what was going on first, seeing as he led the group, his broom over his shoulder.

He smiled ruefully and shook his head.

" Remember to breathe then, Donahue," he walked over to the boy and slapped him hard on the back.

Donahue practically spit out his own throat.

Slightly annoyed, James looked up at Cassandra who was stripping off the rest of her gear.

" Just go to the ball with him Cassandra, maybe then he'll stop drooling at the sight of you. It gets into my porridge at the breakfast table..."

Donahue's mouth was hanging open.

Cassandra practically growled and hurled one of her leg guards at James' head.

She finally stomped her way into the girls' dormitory and slammed the door.

Lily decided to give Cassandra time to cool off, she knew she wouldn't need her help in getting ready. And God knows what else would be thrown around.

She turned back and surveyed the common room. Many people had stopped to watch the little altercation, practically everyone was staring at the girls dormitory. Everyone except James Potter, who was trying whole-heartedly to pry Donahue away from the staircase and convince him to get ready.

Just then Sirius happened to emerge from his own dormitory. He was already dressed as well, save for the neck tie that he seemed to be completely lost over.

" Sirius, make yourself useful and help me beat the sense back into this bloke," James was still struggling with the dazed boy.

Sirius looked up, his expression still that of devout concentration.

" Honestly..." he saw Donahue and his expression became quite disgusted.

He thumped down the rest of the stairs and, using slightly violent methods, brought the boy back to his senses. James walked a starry-eyed Donahue back up into their dormitory to get ready.

" She's got to stop that," Sirius muttered, a low growling sound that came from deep in his throat. He looked extremely miffed.

James grinned in his knowing way at Sirius and hit him over the head.

Sirius gave him a dirty look before concentrating once more on his still untied neck piece.

Lily watched him for a few seconds, trying his hardest to figure the damn thing out. Then she laughed out loud and went to stand in front of him.

Sirius looked up at her, he raised his eyebrows.

" It's really not funny, Evans, this thing is designed to turn men mentally unsound."

She slapped his hands away from the tie and proceeded to straighten the cloth around his collar. She got to work at retying the piece.

" It seems logical that a woman would be able to do it then," she said, making the final knot and pulling it tight.

" Well, yes...I..." Sirius tried to look down at his neck, flustered.

Lily dropped her voice to a whisper, her eyes darted around the common room briefly.

" So has anything happened? Have you heard anything?" she asked.

Sirius grinned down at her and ruffled her hair.

" Silly girl. It's only been about forty-eight hours. I told you, if I hear anything I'll come straight to you. Hell, I promise you'll be the first to know, I won't eat, speak or sleep until you know the news."

He raised his eyebrows, content with the look of appeasement that washed over her face.

James and a formally dressed Donahue finally emerged. James was straightening his own collar when he looked up and saw Sirius with Lily, her hands still resting on his neck.

He narrowed his eyes.

" Sirius," he said, " I need you downstairs. Now."

But before anyone had managed to take a step Cassandra came tumbling into the common room, pulling on her shoes.

The pale gold dress hung from her long limbs, almost blending perfectly with her lightly bronzed skin. And even though her hair was wiled, her cheek was still smudged lightly with dirt and she was swearing all over the place; she was still more beautiful than anything any of them had ever seen.

The stars, the moon: There was nothing in this world or the next that could hold a candle to her. She was brighter than life itself.

Cassandra finally managed to pull her shoe on and straightened, unruffling her dress. She pushed the hair from her eyes and met a sea of what seemed a million faces all staring up at her.

She rolled her black eyes to the ceiling and irritably made her way over to Donahue. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the portrait hole with her.

" How do you feel about escorting me to the ball?"

Anything to get them to stop gawping at her like that.

Once they were out of sight the excitement within the room mounted noticeably. People began parting into groups talking excitedly, getting ready to walk down to the great hall. It was finally time.

Mary and Emma finally joined the crowd, dragging Lily out the door with them.

" We saw Cassandra come in," Emma told her, " she seemed a bit... cross."

" That's putting it lightly," Mary said wryly, " She nearly put the dress I held out to her up in smoke. Where is she anyway?",she asked looking at the various people descending the stone staircase with them.

" She's already down here with Donahue," Lily said before losing her focus on the conversation.

All three girls gasped.

They had just entered the Great Hall and it was absolutely spectacular. No light whatsoever lit the room except that of the stars and a few magical troll-sized candles placed strategically throughout the area. The light was so soft, everything was cast in shadow and made smooth and soft looking. She could feel the cool night air wafting through the room like they were, indeed, outside on the grounds. People gathered all through the room, talking and laughing and drinking from gold cups.

" It's wonderful," Lily murmured.

The three girls parted in search of each of their dates.

Lily wove her way through the crowd. Amongst the glowing mass she was able to recognize a few of the people who she stepped past. She saw Plumcorn, the Minister of Magic, talking to a group of men dressed in sharp pewter-black coloured dress robes. His beautiful wife stood beside him dressed in an equally beautiful dress. Her smile was radiant and indulging, she sipped from her golden cup and laughed at something one of the men had said to her.

But it was not only the Minister whom Lily recognized. Many of the men and women around the room, she realized, had at one time or another, appeared in The Daily Prophet. She could not put any names to faces, but she was sure she had seen many of them in print.

Lily eventually managed to locate Simon who happened to be standing with a certain group of people. Mainly, Mary and Lupin, and Emma and Patrick. Sirius, James and James' date, Olivia Semple, seemed to have just joined them.

Lily couldn't help notice the way James looked in his formal dress robes. He was so tall and so handsome and his chest was so wide. Like if she rested her head on it, she could stay there and need nothing else for the rest of her life.

She didn't realize she had come to a dead stop and was just standing there, watching them. Watching him.

But then James laughed and threw back his drink. He handed his just emptied glass to Olivia, and with a mischievous smile he patted her on the rump, sending her fill up his cup once again.

Olivia looked back at all the girls who were looking at her, smiling brightly at them all.

Lily had to keep herself from hitting herself in the forehead. She just closed her eyes and shook her head briefly.

_It has to stop. _

She took a deep breath and walked up to Simon. He smiled down at her, so shy but so pleased to see her. He kissed her briefly on the cheek and blushed.

She grinned at him. Simon always seemed to be able to cheer her up.

After a brief speech from the Minister about the success and merits of the examinations, the dancing commenced.

Simon led Lily out onto the floor along with the rest of the couples.

It happened that since their were nearly more ministers attending this ball than students, the dancing was very formal and elegant.

Simon took Lily's hand in his and she placed her other on his shoulder. His other rested on her lower back as he guided her through the steps. He really wasn't a bad dancer. His steps were perfect, as if he had studied them out of a book.

Lily swayed to the music as Simon spun her around. Over his shoulder she spotted Cassandra.

She was being coveted by the many men in expensive robes, completely surrounded. Donahue stood faithfully at her side but conveniently out of the way. Cassandra, who spun in the middle of it all, smiled at them all graciously, letting them hear her laugh and touching their hands charmingly, making them feel like the luckiest men alive.

" I'd like you to come to our summer gathering my dear, meet my son, he's only a few years older than yourself," one of the more portly men said. Portly or not he was still the most finely dressed in the room.

There was also a considerable amount more to dress.

Cassandra looked at him. To everyone in the room she looked perfect, like an angel come to play with the humans.

" I'd love to meet your son," she smiled politely, but her body stiffened discreetly. Lily noticed the flash of her sad dark eyes that went unnoticed by the men.

" I think I'll just..." Cassandra tried to make a hasty retreat. She knew what this man wanted, and she wanted absolutely no part of it.

However, the portly man had other ideas as he grabbed her hand and hastened her over to a table of woman who were all gossiping quietly.

" Lavinia, would you see to it that Cassandra has a formal invitation to our summer event," he said it pointedly. The woman was just as portly as her husband, and reeked of perfume.

The women looked Cassandra up and down.

" Spin around for me, I want to look at you."

Cassandra was at her limit, but she knew better than to let it show.

It's what the angel gets for pretending she's like everyone else.

Lily was about to excuse herself, to go lend Cassandra an escape when Sirius approached her.

Sirius handed Cassandra a drink and murmured something to the ladies, winking at Lavinia in particular. The women seemed completely smitten as they allowed him to lead Cassandra away from their clutches.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

The night was almost over. Lily was sitting with Simon, Mary, Emma and their respective escorts. Cassandra sat next to Lily, staring into her golden goblet.

The evening had been thoroughly enjoyed by all parties. They were all now too exhausted to do anything but sit and reminisce, waiting until the last moment before they had to go back to their dormitories.

They heard a clinking of gold coming from the front of the room. Every head turned to look at Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic, who seemed to be asking for the attention of the room.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled.

" Students and guests," he began, gesturing with both arms, " I think you will all agree that this evening has passed with great success. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves thoroughly."

A murmur of gratitude passed through the students.

" Students of Hogwarts, I'm sure you all recognized some great faces here tonight. I am pleased to inform you that the Minister has a surprise for you all, in particular the fifth years."

A small smile spread across his lips.

" We shall not keep you in suspense a moment longer, Minister, if you please?"

Michael Plumcorn cleared his throat and stepped forward. His hard face looked strange when he was so obviously pleased.

" Sixth and seventh year students, tonight you had the chance to meet some of the most influential people of the Wizarding world. Trust that the acquaintances you made on this night will benefit you in your future. Do not underestimate the power of connections."

He looked severely at the students.

" Fifth years, you are being given the chance of a lifetime. You are being given the opportunity to do hands on study. For two weeks you will apprentice in the varying Wizarding employments of your choice."

Emma grabbed Lily's wrist.

" I, the Minister for Magic, am inviting you all to London to apprentice through the Ministry. I hope this experience will be very enlightening and shed some light on which courses you should all proceed with in your sixth year, and with the rest of your lives."

He nodded his head once and stepped back. The room was silent.

The huge candles suddenly went out.

* * *

Interessant?

Don't leave me wondering. Let me know.


End file.
